The Love of St Valentine
by highland laurel
Summary: Mingo finds a young couple alone and in need in the Kentucky wilderness. A love story, but not one that you expect.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Deep snow covered the Kentucky forest. Mingo crept silently, following the fresh trail of a large deer. He stopped and looked as far ahead as the thick forest permitted. Then he frowned. Borne upon the light winter breeze he could plainly hear a woman's voice raised in song.

He followed the sound to its source. A small cave was recessed into a rocky hillside, and at the cave's mouth was a woman. She sat and rocked forcefully, her voice continuing a kind of sing-song chant. He could make out the words but couldn't understand why she was singing such an odd song in the middle of the cold Kentucky forest.

"Charlie's neat and Charlie's sweet and Charlie he's a dandy….." Over and over she repeated the phrase as she rocked. In her arms Mingo could see a small bundle. At the distance he couldn't be certain but every indication was that the woman was rocking a small baby. As he stood partially hidden beside a thick sycamore tree a young man approached the cave from the south. In his right hand he carried a hunter's rifle and in his left a freshly killed turkey. As Mingo watched he bent and kissed the woman's forehead softly. Then he sat near her and plucked the turkey. All the while the young woman rocked and sang, totally oblivious to the young man's presence.

Suddenly she screamed, dropped the bundle and scrambled to her feet. The young man dropped the turkey and followed her. She fled several yards into the forest, frantically searching. He watched as the young man pulled the woman into his arms and held tightly. He could hear the woman's piercing screams and the man's voice soothing, soothing. Mingo hurried into the cave mouth and bent worriedly over the bundle. When he carefully lifted it he found that it contained an oddly shaped rock. It bore a slight resemblance to a human baby. Understanding flashed through his agile mind. The woman was deranged. Shaking his head in sympathy, he bent and quickly cleaned the turkey. Then he laid the carcass down and left to gather as much firewood as he could before the winter light faded completely. His own hunt was forgotten as he prepared to help the young couple.

As he gathered as much firewood as he could carry he noticed an area of disturbed ground. The snow had been pushed aside and a pile of rocks stacked in its place. The frozen ground bore evidence that it had been hacked by a knife. By the placement and size Mingo understood that he was looking at a grave. A baby's grave. The small wooden cross had been created from two pieces of carved firewood. He closed his eyes and bowed his head. Several seconds passed before he continued his search for wood. The baby must be the child of the young couple. The wife must have lost her mind with grief. Tragedy was common in the wilderness of Kentucky and Mingo had witnessed much anguish himself. But he knew nothing could compare with a mother's grief at the death of her child.

When he again came in sight of the cave he noticed the little donkey tethered to a sapling near the cave. The two people were back near the mouth. From a distance Mingo watched the young man puzzle over the cleaned turkey. Smiling, he hailed the couple from the shelter of the trees. The young man instantly crouched and grabbed his rifle, pulling his wife down beside him as she stood swaying and singing in the cave's mouth. She fell hard and began to wail. The distracted young man pointed his rifle in Mingo's direction but reached for his wife. In those few seconds Mingo saw his opening. He called from the shelter of another large sycamore.

"I mean you no harm. I cleaned your turkey for you, and I have an armload of wood for you now. May I come into your camp?"

The young man's voice was clear and indicated a sense of caution. "Show yourself first."

Mingo walked around the tree, alertly watching the other man's trigger finger. When the young man's hand moved to jerk the trigger Mingo leaped behind the tree. The ball whizzed beside the sycamore at the exact place he had been standing a second before. While the rifle was empty Mingo rushed at the young man, who stood and swung the rifle as a club. When the barrel swished at his head Mingo ducked and grabbed the rifle with his right hand. With his left arm he encircled the young man's throat. The rifle dropped. The youth struggled against the tall Cherokee's strong grasp. At his feet the young woman continued her high-pitched wail.

"Stop! I am not your enemy. I only wish to help you."

"What help? You're an Indian." Mingo's cultured English accent had not penetrated the youth's perceptions. The young man tried to pull Mingo's arm away from his throat. Mingo responded by shaking his slight young body.

"What does that matter if I can help you? Think, man! You need my help. You wife needs my help."

At mention of his wife the young man ceased his struggle. He slumped against Mingo's chest in total defeat. At his feet the woman grasped the Cherokee's trouser leg and began to pull herself upright. Mingo gave her his free arm and she held tightly and leaned against him.

"Charlie's neat and Charlie's sweet and Charlie he's a dandy….." The nonsense phrase continued to pour from her lips as her empty eyes looked up into Mingo's face. Her husband turned his head against Mingo's chest and looked lovingly at her pale white face. He reached his right hand to touch her cheek. The gesture was not lost on the Cherokee. He slowly released his hold on the man's throat, allowing the husband to embrace his wife.

While the man held his singing wife Mingo dropped his pack against the cave wall. Then he spitted the young turkey over the small fire. He walked the few yards to retrieve the dropped armload of wood. As he passed by the young husband he leaned close. "I'll go and gather another armload before it gets completely dark. Don't shoot me by accident." Mingo's voice held a measure of humor intended to put the young couple at ease. Then he strode into the blue winter shadows.

Upon his return he noticed that the woman was now seated and once again cuddling the rock inside the blanket. He glanced at the young man who was sitting before the fire, his eyes focused on the bright flames. Mingo knelt and quietly dropped the wood, taking care not to startle the singing woman. The phrase continued to fly from her lips, her unfocused eyes blank in the firelight. He leaned his rifle against the nearest cave wall beside his pack. Then he reached into it and withdrew his coffeepot and coffee. He leaned over and spoke softly to the silent man.

"Is there water nearby?"

When the man didn't respond, Mingo touched his shoulder. The haunted eyes rose to his face. Mingo repeated the question and the young man pointed to the right. "How far?" Mingo's question went unanswered as the man returned his gaze to the dancing flames.

Mingo stood silently and looked at the two people. The woman was definitely out of her mind. The man didn't seem far behind her. Deep in thought Mingo walked in the direction the man had pointed. After a few minutes he heard the gurgle of water. The small stream was nearly frozen over but a small channel in the center remained open. He leaned far out and filled his coffeepot.

Back at the cave Mingo placed the coffee into the pot and set it into the campfire. He placed more wood on the fire, then walked a short distance deeper into the cave. A large pack was open propped against the back wall. He could see camp equipment and little else. A small pack rested nearby. Several blankets were rolled against the packs. After only a minute he returned and knelt beside the young man.

"If we move the fire deeper into the cave it will be warmer." Mingo touched the man's shoulder. "Did you hear me? We should move deeper into the cave."

The young man shook his head. "Melody won't go with me. I've tried. She just screams and screams. I don't know why." His voice was soft and held no inflection. Mingo's concern increased as he looked at the young man's face. It was totally devoid of expression, just like his voice. He had given up. Mingo shook his shoulder forcefully.

"Listen to me. Your wife needs care from you, not defeat. If we are to save her life we must get her farther into the cave. Now help me!" Mingo pulled the man to his feet and pushed him toward his swaying wife.

Mingo stood behind the woman and bent to lift her to her feet. Her husband stood in front of her and reached to take the blanketed rock. He exerted a pull for several seconds before she relinquished it. Then Mingo easily lifted her into his arms and carried her farther into the cave. As soon as the fire was out of her sight she began to scream. Mingo held her tightly and winced as the high pitched sound bounced off the limestone walls and into his sensitive ears. She struggled in his arms, her hands pulling at his long braided hair.

"Hush, hush." His deep voice crooned the word. Melody's screams continued until Mingo sat and began to rock her forcefully, mimicking her own previous rocking motions. His body leaned far forward and backward. The exaggerated motion seemed to calm her and her screams stopped. She shook with cold and stress.

"Bring a blanket, quickly," Mingo shouted to the dazed husband who continued to stand with the rock in his arms. He jumped and rushed to do Mingo's bidding. He draped the blanket over his wife's limp body. She lay quietly in Mingo's arms as he rocked back and forth. After a short five minutes she was soundly asleep. Still holding her closely, Mingo scooted back to lean against the cave's rear wall.

"Now, kindle a fire back here. Do it quickly. She is very cold. Didn't you notice?" Mingo's voice betrayed his impatience. Then he looked up and searched the man's young face. He couldn't be more than seventeen or eighteen. The woman was even younger. Mingo looked into her slack face. In the dim firelight he saw the deep circles around her eyes and frowned. He opened his coat, removed her cape and repositioned her body so that her back rested against his chest. His arm held her tightly against his warm body. He draped her cape over her chest, shoulders, and legs, then pulled the blanket close around them both. She felt as cold as the limestone wall at his back.

When the fire was kindled and light and warmth flowed into the chilly air Mingo completely stopped rocking and sat holding Melody warmly against his chest. Melody's husband brought the roasting turkey and warming water to the new fire and carefully positioned them. He looked up at the dark Indian holding his pale wife and swallowed.

"What are you going to do to us?"

Mingo shook his head in disbelief. Then he remembered their youth and sighed. "Son, I am going to help you. That is all. My name is Mingo. I am a Cherokee from a village a half-day's journey from this cave. What is your name, and what are you doing out here in the dead of winter?"

The youth sighed and sat close to the small fire. "I'm Dennis Dowling. Melody and I are from Boston. We married against our parents' wishes, and we decided to come west and start our lives together. We had a little cart at first but when we got to Salem they told us to leave it and walk or we wouldn't be through the mountains by winter. So we loaded the donkey and walked. We didn't think it would be this hard! I'm no fool. Not really. But Melody was with child and I didn't know it until we were in the mountains. She kept it from me for a long time. We couldn't go very fast but we just kept walking west until she couldn't go any more. The trail was too steep for her to ride the donkey.

There was nowhere to go for help. We rested in this cave for a week or so, and then the baby came. It wasn't time; it was too early. It was a little girl. There was so much blood." Dennis swallowed hard. "I burned her bloody skirt and blanket so the animals wouldn't come after us."

Dennis' voice was barely louder than a whisper now as he sank into the memory. "Melly screamed and screamed. I didn't know what to do to help her! I saw our cow calve once, but that's all. We weren't farmers. My family produces glassware. That's my trade. A glassblower! I don't know anything about babies." Mingo saw a shudder pass through the youth's body.

"Did she lose a great deal of blood?" Mingo's quiet question caused Dennis to swallow again and grip his arms with his hands. He nodded silently. "How long ago did the baby come?"

"A week ago. She stopped bleeding yesterday but now she's….well, you know." Dennis' voice trailed away into the darkness. "I love her so much. Your name is Mingo?" When Mingo nodded Dennis continued, his voice quiet as though talking to himself. "She was the prettiest little thing I ever saw. She came with her father to our shop to buy a set of table glasses as a surprise for her mother. Her family is well-to-do. They own a ship in the spice trade. I don't know if you noticed, but her eyes are such an unusual shade of blue that they're almost purple. And her hair is the prettiest shade of brown you've ever seen. It's shiny and soft as silk."

Mingo watched the obvious love wash over the young man's face. Against his chest Melody moaned and rolled her head on his shoulder. She was gradually absorbing enough warmth from his body to rise to consciousness. "Pour a cup of coffee for her now, Dennis. It should be brewed. We need to get her body temperature to rise."

Dennis did as Mingo instructed and brought a steaming tin cup to his wife. "Wait a bit. It's too hot right now and will burn her." Dennis nodded and sat beside Melody, gently smoothing her pale cheek.

"Would you like a cup of coffee Mingo?" When Mingo nodded Dennis rose and brought a cup. He set it beside Mingo and went back to stroking Melody's cheek. Mingo sipped the hot coffee gratefully. The cold of the limestone at his back and Melody's chilled body against his chest had drained his own warmth.

"You go ahead and eat. Then you can take over from me. We'll need to get her warmed through before she can begin to recover." Mingo finished his cup of coffee and held the empty cup out to Dennis. The young man poured another cup, then began to eat slices of roasted turkey. The minutes passed and the small space began to feel noticeably warmer.

"Dennis, I think we could give Melody the coffee now. It's still warm but shouldn't be too hot." Dennis was at Melody's side before Mingo finished speaking, holding the warm coffee to his wife's colorless lips.

"Melly, drink this sweetheart. It's just warm coffee. You'll feel better."

Melody opened her blue eyes and looked into Dennis's face. She obeyed him and swallowed a sip of coffee. He smiled radiantly and she sipped again. It took several minutes but Melody drank the entire cup. Then she sighed, closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Shouldn't she eat too?" Dennis looked into Mingo's face for confirmation. He nodded and Dennis brought a slice of turkey for his wife.

"Wait, son. Let her sleep for a while. Then we'll feed her."

"Here, you eat this then. I'll bring you some more, and some more coffee." Mingo smiled at the complete change in Dennis' behavior. Affection for the slight youth began to grow in Mingo's heart.

"Tell me about your life, Mingo. You're a Cherokee and you said you live near here? What's a Cherokee?" Dennis's conversation streamed out of him as he grew accustomed to Mingo. His gratitude beamed from his bright brown eyes. Mingo swallowed the last of the turkey, drank his cup of coffee, and spent the next hour explaining Cherokee traditions and history.

When he finished his explanation Mingo yawned. "Dennis, I need to get up and stretch. You take my place. Melody's much warmer now and I think she'll wake soon. I don't want to scare her by my unfamiliarity."

Dennis carefully supported his wife's limp body as Mingo eased his stiff frame free. He stood and walked out of the cave into the February moonlight. Thirty minutes later he returned with another armload of wood.

He glanced at Dennis and saw the young man's eyes were closed and his breathing steady and deep. Pouring himself the last of the coffee, Mingo sat looking at the two young faces. Then he carefully draped another blanket over the two bodies, rolled into his own, and lay down before the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hours later he sat bolt upright as Melody's screams shattered his slumber. Dennis was holding her tightly and begging Mingo to stir the fire. Quickly he placed two small branches on the glowing ashes and blew the coals. The dry wood caught and flames began to illuminate the cave's walls. Melody continued to scream, peal after peal echoing in the small space. Mingo crawled to her side and pulled her hands free from Dennis' arms. He held them tightly in his own.e hedH Behind her Dennis was shouting.

"Bring the rock, Mingo! Get the rock!"

Mingo scrambled to the cave entrance, retrieved the rock, wrapped it in the blanket and placed it in Melody's thrashing lap. Instantly she stopped screaming and cuddled the rock, beginning to sing the nonsense phrases again. Mingo's eyes searched her face for any sign of sanity and found none. His heart went cold with fear. Behind the girl Dennis sat holding her close, his face buried in her dark hair. In the increasing light Mingo could see the tears that coursed down his face.

"I'm going to lose her too, Mingo. I'm going to lose her! Oh, God, don't take her too. Don't leave me alone in this wilderness!" The grief in Dennis' voice wrenched Mingo's heart as the youth begged for his wife's life.

Speaking comforting words to the distraught husband, Mingo grabbed the coffeepot and walked quickly out of the cave for more water. He returned in only five minutes and set the pot into the flames. He dumped another measure of coffee into the pot and sliced meat from the turkey bones. Holding the meat in his hand he slid beside Melody and broke off a small piece. He placed the meat against her lips.

"Melody, eat this meat. It's good. Dennis thought it was good." Mingo's voice was calm and smooth. Obediently Melody took the meat and chewed. Behind her Dennis encouraged her.

"Melly, eat some more. It is good, isn't it? Take another bite."

Mingo fed her the entire slice. As the last piece went down her throat he looked into Dennis's eyes and nodded. He poured a cup of coffee into a tin cup, then poured it back and forth with another cup to quickly cool it. Tilting it to Melody's lips Mingo bade her take a sip. He used the same tactic that he'd used with the meat and Melody swallowed the entire cupful.

She was completely quiet after she ate. The rock lay in her lap, wrapped in the blanket. Mingo made the mistake of lifting it. Instantly Melody began to scream again.

"Give her back the rock, Mingo. Give it back!"

Mingo replaced the rock in Melody's lap and the screaming stopped. He rose and went to stand at the cave's mouth, hiding his turbulent thoughts from Dennis' wide eyes. Behind him he could hear Dennis singing to his wife. Over his soft voice rose Melody's song: "Charlie's neat and Charlie's sweet and Charlie he's a dandy…."

Weak winter light woke Mingo hours later as he sat propped before the fire. He had kept vigil with Dennis through the night, replenishing the fire so Melody would not wake again in darkness. What fears preyed on her young soul Mingo could only imagine. Whatever it was the manifestation was fear of darkness. The two men did everything they could to prevent the fear from further weakening Melody's frail body.

He could see her slumped against Dennis' chest, her mouth open as she breathed. Dennis's head was leaned far back against the cave wall, his arms limply around his wife's body. Mingo stood silently and left the cave with the coffeepot. Back inside a half hour with a full pot and an armload of wood, he quietly brewed a fresh pot of coffee. The rich aroma wakened Dennis and he lifted his head from the wall and looked into Mingo's dark eyes. Nodding encouragingly, Mingo rose and brought a steaming cup to the haggard husband.

Dennis sipped the hot liquid, then whispered. "Mingo? She's only sixteen. Don't you think that might make her more likely to live?"

The question, asked so bluntly and with such trust, made Mingo's heart skip a beat. She was only a year older than Jemima. He swallowed and stalled for time. How could he answer the young husband? Should he give the youth false hope? Was that the kindest thing to do? Or should he be honest and help the young man prepare for the spiral into despair that Melody's death would bring? Before he could answer Melody stirred and tried to rise.

Mingo grasped her arms and pulled. Dennis quickly stood behind her and supported her as she staggered toward the cave mouth. Mingo draped her cape about her shoulders. They were gone a quarter of an hour, then Dennis came back into the cave with his weak wife in his arms. Mingo had prepared a bed for the young woman and Dennis gratefully laid her down. Mingo pulled the blankets around her shoulders and tucked the edges beneath her.

"I am going after some more meat. The coffee is ready. See if you can get her to drink some more. I'll be back as soon as I can." Mingo took his rifle from the cave's wall and within only minutes disappeared into the forest.

Returning an hour later with a small deer Mingo heard the screams before he reached the cave. Dropping the carcass from his shoulders he ran swiftly to the young couple. Melody was pulling her hair and screaming, Dennis trying to hold her down. He shouted for Mingo's help as his wife scratched his face with claw-like fingers.

"Find the rock! Mingo, I can't find the rock!"

Mingo saw the blanket shrouded rock lying against the cave wall. He scooped it into his hands and placed it against Melody's writhing body. Dennis shouted at his wife.

"Melody, Melly, it's right here! Sweetheart, here it is." He pushed the rock into his wife's grasping hands. She instantly lay down and pulled the rock to her breast, once again beginning the lines that gave her peace. "Charlie's neat and Charlie's sweet…." She hummed softly and petted the rock as though it was a living child. Dennis sat beside her, the blood oozing from deep scratches in both cheeks. Mingo stood dumbly watching the woman caress the rock her wandering mind believed was her child. He turned and retrieved the deer, spending an hour alone slicing the meat and trying to calm his raging emotions.

He cut several sticks to use as roasting forks. Soon the fragrance of broiling venison filled the small cave. Melody continued to hum and stroke the rock as Dennis sat beside her smoothing her untidy hair. Mingo brought three pieces to Dennis along with a cup of coffee. Dennis patiently fed Melody piece by piece. Mingo watched the pathetic efforts of the grieving young man as his wife slipped gently away from him. When he could no longer contain his own disquiet he left the cave and wandered in the cold winter forest.

As the afternoon approached evening he returned to find Dennis sitting alone near the cave's mouth. Fearing that Melody had died, Mingo gritted his teeth and steeled himself to support the young man and bury the young mother. But as he neared the cave he could hear Melody's senseless humming. Closing his eyes in relief, he sat beside Dennis and waited for the young man's confidence.

"Mingo, I can't live with myself if she dies. If I had followed my parents' wishes she wouldn't be here now, like this. It's my fault. All mine. I didn't know any of what I should have known. I was no more prepared to be a husband than I was prepared to be a governor. She depended on me and I brought her to this. She was such a happy little thing!" Dennis raised his anguished eyes to Mingo's face. "I just wanted to have her close. I'd never known anyone like her. She made me so happy!" The young man dropped his head into his hands and shuddered. Mingo's warm hand gripped his shaking shoulder.

"Dennis, you must regain your composure. You cannot help Melody if you are helpless yourself. You asked me if her youth was to her advantage. It is. You must not give up hope. She is looking to you for strength. You and she have a strong bond. I think that your love can help her find her way back from the dark path she now travels. I will help you. Come, eat something. You must stay strong so she can draw upon your strength."

Mingo stood and reached down to grasp Dennis' hand. Dennis looked up into Mingo's dark eyes and found the support there. He reached out and took the Cherokee's hand. Together the two men walked into the depths of the cave and shared a meal of venison and strong coffee. Melody had stopped humming and gone to sleep. The blanket-wrapped rock lay beside her.

The next morning was raw with the threat of snow. Mingo spent hours gathering armloads of wood. He filled the coffeepot with water just as the first flakes began to fall. The venison served as the sole supply of food, but it was ample. Dennis fed Melody every time she awoke and by afternoon she was obviously stronger. Dennis' smile lit the small cave and Mingo shared in the youth's joy. Though Melody continued to "mother" the rock she had not screamed for hours.

The two men spent the hours in conversation. Though different in every way, from age to education to experience, their common desire to bring Melody back to health forged a strong tie. As evening approached Dennis convinced Melody to let him comb her long dark hair. In the firelight Mingo could see the bright sheen. It reminded him of the walnut table in his father's dining room. As a child Mingo had often run his hands over the smooth dark wood, delighting in the texture.

Melody sat with her eyes closed, humming. The repetitious tune was wearing on Mingo's nerves but he could not bring himself to reprimand her. Her recovery was fragile and Mingo understood that a mind does not heal as a body does. So when the constant hum overcame him, he rose and walked in the snowy forest until his aggravation eased.

They were both asleep when he returned to the cave. Mingo carefully pulled the blankets to their shoulders and tucked them around their limp bodies. Dennis sighed in his sleep. Mingo stood for several minutes watching them, protective feelings warming his heart. Then with a tender smile he rolled into his own blanket and drifted gently to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following day saw Melody continue to gain strength. Dennis accidentally moved the blanketed rock but she did not scream as she had previously. She simply reached out to take it from his hands. Mingo exchanged a hopeful look with Dennis, then took his rifle and walked into the snowy forest. He returned with another turkey and the two men repeated their success of the previous day. Melody ate whatever Dennis presented to her, and they fed her several times. They also poured the hot coffee into her as rapidly as she would drink it. Every time Dennis took her out to release the liquid she appeared stronger.

As the darkness fell on the third day she sat with her back against the wall, humming. Suddenly she stopped. The two men watched her carefully. Dennis slowly stood and walked to her side. He sat beside her and took her hand.

"Melly?" His voice quivered with hope. He looked into her dark blue eyes and cupped her chin in his hand. "Melly? It's me, honey. It's Dennis. Melly, are you there?"

Her blue eyes stared into his. "Denny? Where are we? Are we home?"

Dennis swallowed and tenderly ran his thumb across her lower lip. "No sweetheart. We are in Kentucky. Remember?"

Slowly her eyes focused on the little limestone cave. She silently surveyed its interior and her eyes came to rest on Mingo sitting before the fire. Her eyes widened and the two men braced themselves for the screams. But though she caught her breath, she did not scream. Beside her Dennis put his arm around her shoulders and drew her close. She laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed. Dennis caught Mingo's eyes and smiled in relief. Mingo nodded and returned the smile.

He poured a cup of coffee and slowly approached the young couple. Melody sat up and looked at Mingo's dark face. Dennis introduced her to their new friend. She raised her little hand and Mingo took it as a gentleman would. He bowed from the waist and kissed the back of her hand. She giggled in delight. Dennis caught his breath at the sound, then pulled her to his chest and hugged her so tightly that she gasped. Mingo smiled his most tender smile and left the cave to give the young couple the privacy they deserved.

They were asleep when he returned, Melody's head resting on Dennis' shoulder. The blanket-wrapped rock was laid against the cave wall. Mingo walked to it and picked it up. He stood holding it for several minutes, pondering the miracle that love had produced. Then he laid the rock back against the wall, rolled into his blanket and fell asleep with the memories of his own mother warm in his heart.

Three days later Mingo prepared to continue his hunt and return to Chota. Melody was much stronger and Dennis' smile never left his youthful face. As he watched Mingo tie his blanket onto the bottom of his pack his face became pensive. Mingo noticed the change and smiled.

"Dennis, the spring thaw will begin within a month. Melody should be well by then. Then you will be able to travel wherever you wish. The settlement of Boonesborough is a two day walk to the northwest. Harrodsburg is another two days farther. It is a larger town and perhaps would be the best choice for one with a trade such as yours. Boonesborough is more of a frontier settlement. "

Dennis raised his eyes. "Mingo, I don't know what to do. I wonder if I have the capacity to survive outside a city. Maybe the best thing that I can do is take Melly back to Boston. Maybe we should go to Williamsburg, or Philadelphia. What do you think?"

Mingo looked into Dennis' light brown eyes for several seconds, searching. He reached out and placed a warm hand on the youth's shoulder. "If you are asking for my advice, I suggest that you go back over the mountains to Williamsburg. It is a beautiful city, filled with educated people. It is also wealthy and growing. I think they would welcome another glassblower. If you wish to do this, I can recommend you to friends that I have there. They run an inn at the crossroads to Yorktown."

Dennis' eyes lit with excitement. Mingo could tell that the youth trusted his judgment and their time together nursing Melody had created a kind of father/son relationship.

The young man nodded eagerly and looked into Melody's blue eyes. "I think Melody would really like that. And so would I. Yes, please, Mingo. Tell us about your friends."

Mingo complied and told the young couple about Walter and Nancy Miller, their journey together many years ago, and their firm friendship. Mingo closed with a question. "Do you happen to have paper and pencil with you?"

Dennis nodded his head. Mingo sat and thought for several seconds, then quickly wrote these simply words:

"Walter: Please help my friends. Edmund"

He handed the paper to Dennis with a smile. "I strongly suggest that you make a quick trip to Boonesborough and buy some meal, coffee and sugar. Cincinnatus is the trader, and he's also a friend of mine. Tell him to put what you need on my account." He handed Dennis the cuff bracelet from his left wrist as proof for Cincinnatus. Then he took the young man's hand and shook it warmly. Suddenly Dennis dropped Mingo's hand and hugged the tall Cherokee hard. "I would have lost her, Mingo, without you. I know it. We'll never forget you, never. Thank you." Dennis' voice broke and he swallowed hard.

Melody came to stand beside him. She put her arm around her husband and extended her small hand to Mingo. He took it and once again bowed smoothly from the waist. Like Dennis she suddenly reached for him and pulled herself into his arms. Mingo held her gently for several seconds. She reached for his head and pulled his cheek down for her soft kiss. "There aren't enough words to tell you what you mean to me. I will pray for you every night of my life. Thanks to you, I have those nights. You can't give a greater gift to someone than their life. I will live mine so that you can always be glad that you gave it to me. I promise."

Mingo's eyes were soft with emotion as he turned. The young couple stood and watched as he walked gracefully through the thick trees. When he was no longer visible they turned to each other and stood together, their happy voices drifting through the trees to Mingo's ears.

When he knew he was out of sight Mingo turned and revisited the small grave. He pulled an oddly shaped rock from his pack and reverently laid it on the little mound. He said a silent prayer for the soul of the tiny baby and her two loving parents. Then he began his long free stride back to his own home and family. Behind him a young couple continued their earthly journey. Generosity and a loving heart had given them their future.


End file.
